MY LITTLE JUGGERNAUT
by GRIM REAPER65Y
Summary: sup fillies and gentle colts this is my first story please read. the story is about a military team who goes to the land of my little pony.
1. Chapter 1

A/n. WHAT IS UP MY fillies and gentle colts. This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy my first my little pony story. This story is called My little Juggernaut Squad. Main human characters are Maj. Carter leader, Capt. Buck heavy weapons, Cow3. Dutch medic, sgt. marj. Johnson sniper, S Sgt. Jackson demo expert, Cpl. Katt close combat. The main pony characters are princess Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinky Pie, Soarin, flash sentry, derpy, vinyl scratch, Octavia, celestia, Luna, cadence, zecora, prince shining armor, discord, cmc, big mac and the wonder bolts Please note I don't own mlp it's owned by Hasbro. Please enjoy My Little Juggernaut Squad.

p.s It will be rated MA.

Calling all juggernauts! An alarm is saying, "calling all juggernauts?" Carter turned to his team and said, "You heard the music, time to dance!" Carter also

said, "Armor up juggernaut squad." As they armored up, Katt said, "What should I use this time? "12-gage/.50 cal. Or, 12-gage/magnum or, 12-gage/coined

shot for my dual aa-12s? Buck said "as long as it turn's everything in to instant jello and red sauce I don't care" Johnson grabbed his Bushmaster .50 cal.

Anti. Material Rifle with his ammo type being .50 cal. Explosive. (This was the equivalent to a hand grenade.) Buck was first to put his armor on. His armor

was different because his has two dual mounted m134 mini guns on his shoulders and one in his hands. His armor was solid metal, not like the others, that's

why he is the heavy weapons expert. Dutch grabbed his dual m60's and loaded his primary and also loaded his m2 browning muddle of 1919 with .50 cal.

magnum. he Also grabbed his medic backpack that was armored and loaded his m60's and m2 browning with a combination of flechet, armor perusing,

hollow point, full metal jacket and some experimental laser shot/plasma shot and .50 cal. He grinned and said, "I'm going to fuck up anything that gets in the

way of the mission!" (As he says before every mission) They all look at him and smiled. Jackson put on his armor and grabbed his backpack full of RPG's,

hand grenades, land mines, c4, semtex and RC toy bombs in his reinforced armored backpack. Carter grabbed his biretta .50 cal., m60e4, benelli m4 shot

gun, a deagle, some hand grenades, and a medical kit, just in case, and his backpack which has extra ammo for his squad. Cater said, "juggernaut squad you

armored up" they all said at the same time "sir yes sir!" carter said, "Juggernaut squad to the ready! Line move it out, move it out, move, move, move abs

loot badasses. Ok let pack'em in. I want combat seating." As they move to their broadsword fighter and prepared for an orbital drop from space. Juggernaut

squad be very, very mean as they dropped from space and landed in the drop zone. Carter said, "move it out, move it out go, go, go, go," As they walked 2

mikes to the target zone. Carter said, "Keep your eyes on the swivel juggernaut squad." Than Dutch said, "TANK" as juggernaut squad took cover. "Jackson

your up" said, Carter. Jackson grinned and got out an RPG and shot the tank three time and it exploded. They kept on walking to their target zone. Katt is

also a navigations expert and said, "one mike to go carter" carter said, "Good" as they walked katt said' "500m carter." Johnson said, "About damn time. I

was wondering when I was going to be head people!" carter said, "Johnson you're up" Johnson grinned, putting his elephant gun away (an elephant gun is a

double barrel shot gun that is capable of putting a big hole the size a basketball in your chest) and pull out his bushmaster .50 cal., and went up into a partly

destroyed building at the highest point he could get to. And he set up shop and Johnson said, "Ready to party boss!" he started to take out all snipers and

machine gun mounts. "Alright juggernaut squad let bring the pain" said Carter. As the battle went on for hours and at the end Carter said, "Juggernaut squad

good job." As Carter and looked at his squad and noticed that Katt wasn't there, Carter said, 'where's Katt?" They looked for her. She was in a building and

was knocked out. Dutch said, "I found her." They all ran to them and as they got there they all started to glow in a bluish/white ora and a flash….

As they woke up in a place they did not know, Carter said, "juggernaut squad sound off." Dutch said, "I'm good" Katt woke up from being knocked out. Dutch

said, "Yo." Buck said, "Here" Johnson said, "I'm ok (fell out of a tree) less ok." Jackson said, "Where are we?" They all looked around and then the heard

some sounds. They went to go look at what made the sounds and then they released. They were in a manticore den. All at once they cocked there weapons.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie were nearby when they heard the gunshots. Rainbow dash said, "What was that?" They all

went to the directions of the sounds and when they got there they watched juggernaut squad in combat. As manticore's died left and right, they were amazed

and horrified at the same time. As the last manticore died, Carter said, "reload." One of Buck's shoulder sentry saw Rainbow Dash flying in the air, and fired

at her and she said, "A WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." Juggernaut squad looked at her. As her friends came out of the bushes juggernaut squad all pointed their

weapons at them. Carter said, "holt! Freeze! Not another step!" Twilight said, "We mean you no harm." Carter said, "You talk?" Twilight said, "Ya we all talk

here in Equestria" Buck said, "where and what the bloody hell is equestria." Twilight said, "Where are you from?" Dutch said, "Earth" Twilight said, "where's

that?" Katt said, "I think we're in another dimension Carter" Carter replied, "How did we get here?" Johnson said, "All I remember is we found Katt knock out

and a bluish/white ora glowed around me...er us. And i fell out of a tree. Well what do we do now Carter? Carter said, "Introduce ourselves. "I'm Cater leader

of juggernaut squad" twilight said, "what's a juggernaut" Carter said, "I'll explain everything later but not now. This is Buck, Katt, Dutch, Johnson and

Jackson." "What are your names" Twilight said, "I'm Twilight and these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie" Carter said,

"we need a place to stay? Is there a settlement nearby?" twilight said, "We live in Ponyville, Not far from here. We can take you there if you want." Carter

said, "Juggernaut squad move out!" As they walked to Ponyville, they all had questions for one another. They walked into town and everyone was looking at

the newcomers, mostly with fear. They all went to Twilight's tree house and Carter started to explain everything to them; some was aww; and some was

horror to them. "We live by the saying war….war never changes" twilight asked, "so what are those things you guys carry" carter said, "As he went down the

list of his weapons, this is my m60e4 light machine gun, benelli m4 shotgun, biretta .50 cal. Sniper rifle and my desert eagle" buck said, "this is my m134

minigun" "torso taker powder maker are friends in uniform call him uncle Sam" Dutch said, "this is my m2 browning .50 cal. And these are my dual m60e4

light machine guns I'm also the team medic" fluttershy asked, "what's a medic" Dutch said, "I patch my team up if they get heart". Johnson said, "this is my

bushmaster .50 cal. Sniper rifle and my elephant gun" twilight ask, "what's an elephant?" Carter said, "it's an animal in are world. Jackson said, "I just like to

blow shit up" katt said, "I prefer close combat and use my dual aa-12 auto shotguns" as she came out of twilight's room twilight asked, "so what's a

juggernaut carter" carter said, "a special unit in the marines we do the jobs no one else can do or what's to do" (joke not intended) He told them about

America and its flag, how he stood for his flag and would rather die first before that flag fell; his team too Twilight said, "Wow America must be a great nation

for you to say that." Dutch said, "I'm not from America. I'm from the Netherlands." Twilight asked,

"Where's that?" Dutch said, "It's another country on earth." Rarity said, "Fascinating darling." Dutch said, "There are 196 countries on earth." Applejack said,

"Wow that's a lot!" Twilight and the others were amazed when Carter and his team took off their helmets. Rarity asked, "How did you do that?" Johnson said,

"What take off our helmets?" The main 6 looked at them. Applejack asked, "If those are helmets then does the rest of that thing come off?" Katt said, "Yes it

does." All at once, they "wowed" at that. Applejack walked up Carter and tried to lift his arm and couldn't and asked, "How heavy is that armor." Carter said,

"200 pounds why?" Twilight said, "How can you walk, run let alone stand in that thing?" carter said, "Genetic alterations/enhancements but we do need rest

every now and then" Johnson said, "I've walked 2 mikes without any rest." Rainbow dash asked, "what's a mike" carter said, "a mike is 5,000 miles or 5

clicks" applejack asked, "what's a click" Johnson said, "a click is 1,000 miles" twilight asked, "how long is a mile" carter said,"5,280 feet" twilight said," wow

that's long" (joke not intended) Jackson said, "so these princesses of yours raise the sun and moon, that just defies the laws of physics" rarity asked, "what's

the laws of physics "Katt said, "it's list of laws that no human or pony can defy, gravity is one of them" Fluttershy said, "that sounds dangerous" buck said,

"it's not it's what keeps you on the ground" finally pinkie couldn't keep her mouth shut any more, but before she spoke she realized she had to throw a party

for them and with that she left in a pink blur. Johnson said, "Does she always do that" rainbow dash said, "more or less" Twilight said, "knowing pinky she's

going to set up a party for you guys. "Jackson said, "Why?" Twilight said, "It's what she does. "Just than Zecora burst in asking for help zecora said, "twilight I

need your help please" than zecora noticed the humans in the room. Zecora said, "What are those thing in your house twilight" twilight said, "There another

species from another dimension" zecora said, "Well that is a surprise" rarity said, "zecora you needed help with something?" zecora said, "yes I do! There are

manticore's attacking my home" carter said, "we can help with that" twilight said, "let's go" carter said, "ammo up juggernaut squad" later at Zadora's place

carter said, "stay back we'll take care of this! Juggernaut squad let's bring the pain!" fluttershy coward in fear when the heard gun shots cracked here and

there and explosions going off. Rainbow dash said, "its total war over there! Shouldn't we help?" twilight said, "We would just get in the way rainbow dash"

rainbow dash said, "ya we would wouldn't we" About an hour later they came back tired carter said, "Juggernaut squad reload" katt said, "I can't stand

anymore and clasped" carter said, "KATT! Dutch what's wrong with her?" douche said, "she passed out carter don't worry" back at twilight's place. Twilight

said, "I hope they get back soon" carter burst in the door and said, "WE NEED A BED NOW" In a loud vice, twilight said, "upstairs" they put katt on twilight's

bed and the bed clasped twilight said, "wow those are heavy armors" zecora said, "thank you, now who and what are you strangers" carter said, "I'm carter

and this is my team katt's upstairs, this Dutch, buck, Johnson and Jackson" I'm zecora a zebra I come from a faraway land.

Just then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence teleported into the room.

Twilight ran to Cadence to see her sister in-law and Juggernaut squad cocked their weapons and said, "who the hell are you?" Celestia responded with "stand

down." carter replied with, "not going to happen!" Rarity jumped in, "how dare you point those things at our princesses!?" Carter looked at Rarity confused,

"princesses? Oh shit!." Sorry your highness, you startled us. Juggernaut squad stand down. Celestia responded, "its ok. We're here to see if you pose a threat to us and our nation.

"Carter replied, "we mean no threat to you your highness." Celestia responded, "I would like to offer you an invention to join me at my castle." Carter replied, "it would be our honor to ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n. WHAT IS UP MY fillies and gentle colts. This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy my first my little pony story. This story is called My little Juggernaut Squad. Main human characters are Maj. Carter leader, Capt. Buck heavy weapons, Cow3. Dutch medic, sgt. marj. Johnson sniper, S Sgt. Jackson demo expert, Cpl. Katt close combat. The main pony characters are princess Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinky Pie, Soarin, flash sentry, derpy, vinyl scratch, Octavia, celestia, Luna, cadence, zecora, prince shining armor, discord, cmc, big mac and the wonder bolts Please note I don't own mlp it's owned by Hasbro. Please enjoy My Little Juggernaut Squad.

p.s It will be rated MA.

Calling all juggernauts! An alarm is saying, "calling all juggernauts?" Carter turned to his team and said, "You heard the music, time to dance!" Carter also

said, "Armor up juggernaut squad." As they armored up, Katt said, "What should I use this time? "12-gage/.50 cal. Or, 12-gage/magnum or, 12-gage/coined

shot for my dual aa-12s? Buck said "as long as it turn's everything in to instant jello and red sauce I don't care" Johnson grabbed his Bushmaster .50 cal.

Anti. Material Rifle with his ammo type being .50 cal. Explosive. (This was the equivalent to a hand grenade.) Buck was first to put his armor on. His armor

was different because his has two dual mounted m134 mini guns on his shoulders and one in his hands. His armor was solid metal, not like the others, that's

why he is the heavy weapons expert. Dutch grabbed his dual m60's and loaded his primary and also loaded his m2 browning muddle of 1919 with .50 cal.

magnum. he Also grabbed his medic backpack that was armored and loaded his m60's and m2 browning with a combination of flechet, armor perusing,

hollow point, full metal jacket and some experimental laser shot/plasma shot and .50 cal. He grinned and said, "I'm going to fuck up anything that gets in the

way of the mission!" (As he says before every mission) They all look at him and smiled. Jackson put on his armor and grabbed his backpack full of RPG's,

hand grenades, land mines, c4, semtex and RC toy bombs in his reinforced armored backpack. Carter grabbed his biretta .50 cal., m60e4, benelli m4 shot

gun, a deagle, some hand grenades, and a medical kit, just in case, and his backpack which has extra ammo for his squad. Cater said, "juggernaut squad you

armored up" they all said at the same time "sir yes sir!" carter said, "Juggernaut squad to the ready! Line move it out, move it out, move, move, move abs

loot badasses. Ok let pack'em in. I want combat seating." As they move to their broadsword fighter and prepared for an orbital drop from space. Juggernaut

squad be very, very mean as they dropped from space and landed in the drop zone. Carter said, "move it out, move it out go, go, go, go," As they walked 2

mikes to the target zone. Carter said, "Keep your eyes on the swivel juggernaut squad." Than Dutch said, "TANK" as juggernaut squad took cover. "Jackson

your up" said, Carter. Jackson grinned and got out an RPG and shot the tank three time and it exploded. They kept on walking to their target zone. Katt is

also a navigations expert and said, "one mike to go carter" carter said, "Good" as they walked katt said' "500m carter." Johnson said, "About damn time. I

was wondering when I was going to be head people!" carter said, "Johnson you're up" Johnson grinned, putting his elephant gun away (an elephant gun is a

double barrel shot gun that is capable of putting a big hole the size a basketball in your chest) and pull out his bushmaster .50 cal., and went up into a partly

destroyed building at the highest point he could get to. And he set up shop and Johnson said, "Ready to party boss!" he started to take out all snipers and

machine gun mounts. "Alright juggernaut squad let bring the pain" said Carter. As the battle went on for hours and at the end Carter said, "Juggernaut squad

good job." As Carter and looked at his squad and noticed that Katt wasn't there, Carter said, 'where's Katt?" They looked for her. She was in a building and

was knocked out. Dutch said, "I found her." They all ran to them and as they got there they all started to glow in a bluish/white ora and a flash….

As they woke up in a place they did not know, Carter said, "juggernaut squad sound off." Dutch said, "I'm good" Katt woke up from being knocked out. Dutch

said, "Yo." Buck said, "Here" Johnson said, "I'm ok (fell out of a tree) less ok." Jackson said, "Where are we?" They all looked around and then the heard

some sounds. They went to go look at what made the sounds and then they released. They were in a manticore den. All at once they cocked there weapons.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie were nearby when they heard the gunshots. Rainbow dash said, "What was that?" They all

went to the directions of the sounds and when they got there they watched juggernaut squad in combat. As manticore's died left and right, they were amazed

and horrified at the same time. As the last manticore died, Carter said, "reload." One of Buck's shoulder sentry saw Rainbow Dash flying in the air, and fired

at her and she said, "A WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." Juggernaut squad looked at her. As her friends came out of the bushes juggernaut squad all pointed their

weapons at them. Carter said, "holt! Freeze! Not another step!" Twilight said, "We mean you no harm." Carter said, "You talk?" Twilight said, "Ya we all talk

here in Equestria" Buck said, "where and what the bloody hell is equestria." Twilight said, "Where are you from?" Dutch said, "Earth" Twilight said, "where's

that?" Katt said, "I think we're in another dimension Carter" Carter replied, "How did we get here?" Johnson said, "All I remember is we found Katt knock out

and a bluish/white ora glowed around me...er us. And i fell out of a tree. Well what do we do now Carter? Carter said, "Introduce ourselves. "I'm Cater leader

of juggernaut squad" twilight said, "what's a juggernaut" Carter said, "I'll explain everything later but not now. This is Buck, Katt, Dutch, Johnson and

Jackson." "What are your names" Twilight said, "I'm Twilight and these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie" Carter said,

"we need a place to stay? Is there a settlement nearby?" twilight said, "We live in Ponyville, Not far from here. We can take you there if you want." Carter

said, "Juggernaut squad move out!" As they walked to Ponyville, they all had questions for one another. They walked into town and everyone was looking at

the newcomers, mostly with fear. They all went to Twilight's tree house and Carter started to explain everything to them; some was aww; and some was

horror to them. "We live by the saying war….war never changes" twilight asked, "so what are those things you guys carry" carter said, "As he went down the

list of his weapons, this is my m60e4 light machine gun, benelli m4 shotgun, biretta .50 cal. Sniper rifle and my desert eagle" buck said, "this is my m134

minigun" "torso taker powder maker are friends in uniform call him uncle Sam" Dutch said, "this is my m2 browning .50 cal. And these are my dual m60e4

light machine guns I'm also the team medic" fluttershy asked, "what's a medic" Dutch said, "I patch my team up if they get heart". Johnson said, "this is my

bushmaster .50 cal. Sniper rifle and my elephant gun" twilight ask, "what's an elephant?" Carter said, "it's an animal in are world. Jackson said, "I just like to

blow shit up" katt said, "I prefer close combat and use my dual aa-12 auto shotguns" as she came out of twilight's room twilight asked, "so what's a

juggernaut carter" carter said, "a special unit in the marines we do the jobs no one else can do or what's to do" (joke not intended) He told them about

America and its flag, how he stood for his flag and would rather die first before that flag fell; his team too Twilight said, "Wow America must be a great nation

for you to say that." Dutch said, "I'm not from America. I'm from the Netherlands." Twilight asked,

"Where's that?" Dutch said, "It's another country on earth." Rarity said, "Fascinating darling." Dutch said, "There are 196 countries on earth." Applejack said,

"Wow that's a lot!" Twilight and the others were amazed when Carter and his team took off their helmets. Rarity asked, "How did you do that?" Johnson said,

"What take off our helmets?" The main 6 looked at them. Applejack asked, "If those are helmets then does the rest of that thing come off?" Katt said, "Yes it

does." All at once, they "wowed" at that. Applejack walked up Carter and tried to lift his arm and couldn't and asked, "How heavy is that armor." Carter said,

"200 pounds why?" Twilight said, "How can you walk, run let alone stand in that thing?" carter said, "Genetic alterations/enhancements but we do need rest

every now and then" Johnson said, "I've walked 2 mikes without any rest." Rainbow dash asked, "what's a mike" carter said, "a mike is 5,000 miles or 5

clicks" applejack asked, "what's a click" Johnson said, "a click is 1,000 miles" twilight asked, "how long is a mile" carter said,"5,280 feet" twilight said," wow

that's long" (joke not intended) Jackson said, "so these princesses of yours raise the sun and moon, that just defies the laws of physics" rarity asked, "what's

the laws of physics "Katt said, "it's list of laws that no human or pony can defy, gravity is one of them" Fluttershy said, "that sounds dangerous" buck said,

"it's not it's what keeps you on the ground" finally pinkie couldn't keep her mouth shut any more, but before she spoke she realized she had to throw a party

for them and with that she left in a pink blur. Johnson said, "Does she always do that" rainbow dash said, "more or less" Twilight said, "knowing pinky she's

going to set up a party for you guys. "Jackson said, "Why?" Twilight said, "It's what she does. "Just than Zecora burst in asking for help zecora said, "twilight I

need your help please" than zecora noticed the humans in the room. Zecora said, "What are those thing in your house twilight" twilight said, "There another

species from another dimension" zecora said, "Well that is a surprise" rarity said, "zecora you needed help with something?" zecora said, "yes I do! There are

manticore's attacking my home" carter said, "we can help with that" twilight said, "let's go" carter said, "ammo up juggernaut squad" later at Zadora's place

carter said, "stay back we'll take care of this! Juggernaut squad let's bring the pain!" fluttershy coward in fear when the heard gun shots cracked here and

there and explosions going off. Rainbow dash said, "its total war over there! Shouldn't we help?" twilight said, "We would just get in the way rainbow dash"

rainbow dash said, "ya we would wouldn't we" About an hour later they came back tired carter said, "Juggernaut squad reload" katt said, "I can't stand

anymore and clasped" carter said, "KATT! Dutch what's wrong with her?" douche said, "she passed out carter don't worry" back at twilight's place. Twilight

said, "I hope they get back soon" carter burst in the door and said, "WE NEED A BED NOW" In a loud vice, twilight said, "upstairs" they put katt on twilight's

bed and the bed clasped twilight said, "wow those are heavy armors" zecora said, "thank you, now who and what are you strangers" carter said, "I'm carter

and this is my team katt's upstairs, this Dutch, buck, Johnson and Jackson" I'm zecora a zebra I come from a faraway land.

Just then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence teleported into the room.

Twilight ran to Cadence to see her sister in-law and Juggernaut squad cocked their weapons and said, "who the hell are you?" Celestia responded with "stand

down." carter replied with, "not going to happen!" Rarity jumped in, "how dare you point those things at our princesses!?" Carter looked at Rarity confused,

"princesses? Oh shit!." Sorry your highness, you startled us. Juggernaut squad stand down. Celestia responded, "its ok. We're here to see if you pose a threat to us and our nation.

"Carter replied, "we mean no threat to you your highness." Celestia responded, "I would like to offer you an invention to join me at my castle." Carter replied, "it would be our honor to ma'am."


End file.
